


Exceptions

by TailgatesHarem



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Angst, Humanformers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailgatesHarem/pseuds/TailgatesHarem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bumblebee starts to fall for ex-con Grimlock things get very complicated. The young scout and new leader isn't good at hiding his true intentions and it becomes hard to explain making exceptions in the case of a current Autobot and a recently paroled Decepticon, especially with a 6 million year long war backing up the opposing side's argument. Can love find a brief and lasting spark in the shadow of the past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bumblebee never meant for it to end up like this. For Primus' sake, he hates caves, too, but there he is, shoulders shaking in an internally conflicted sob, hiding in one. No ghosts haunted this earthen den, no kind, advising words from Optimus told him that it would all be okay. Only the gentle, steady sound of the storm outside and Bee's crying echoed off the stone and earth walls. 

Outside the word was empty and lifeless, all beings of every kind tucked away from the storm. Above monstrous black thunderhead clouds bellowed, the voices of gods long gone shaking the ground and raining down on the earth merciless amounts of rain. The very entrance to the cave Bee hid in was hidden by a curtain of rain water. Though, the world was not totally dead. 

Down below at the base of the cliff side a determined ex-con stared upward. Squinting, he could just barely make out the cave opening through the brutal storm. Sure, he'd done far more challenging things, but it was still a free-handed climb up a nearly vertical wall of smooth stones. He sighed, sucking his teeth and looking down. He could turn around. He could walk back to the junk yard and curl up in a pile of scrap and metal shavings like he used to, alone in the corner yard. Or he could climb to where he knew Bumblebee was hiding and make right what so clearly was his fault. Perhaps, in retrospect, not entirely his fault, but histories so long as the Autobot versus Decepticon war can be reconciled under no circumstances. Grimlock could not help what side grabbed his attention first and he could not help that the history of his cause was known not for forgiveness and starting over. Strongarm wasn't even a part of the war and she isolates Bee so easily like she has so much as a hand in the argument. 

But people before the war didn't understand. They hadn't seen the way a soldier's eyes went sharp in their last moments, screaming until the end. They hadn't seen the battlefield of blood and bodies piled high, so thick that survivors suffocated under their weight. And they hadn't tasted the bitter loss of love with the endless battle. Primus-forbid someone fall for the enemy. There were always rumors of Optimus and Megatron, oil house laughs and tall tales, but no one really thought about what that meant. No one thought what loving someone on the other side of the sword meant. It meant blood across your hands that could also be the hands you held someone you loved. Grimlock had tasted that bittersweet poison and knew how it ate Bee alive, despite the battle being long called off. 

Though Grimlock hadn't known Bumblebee long he knew the thumb of pressure that he lived under. He was constantly trying to live up to Optimus' legacy and fighting the legacy of his name. Sure, the average bot on the streets of Cybertron didn't recognize him for the legend that he was, but that didn't stop the nervous twitches and anxiety from swallowing Bee like a thick, opaque shadow, much like the storm growling overhead. 

Growling under his breath Grimlock reached another earth-colored hand above to a rock edge, cursing when his grip slipped away just as he began lifting himself higher. He rested his sweat and rain soaked forehead against the cold stone slab of the cliff-side. He paused, feeling the throb in his skull and the ache in his limbs.  _The slag I do for love_ , Grimlock though, shaking the rain away from his long dreadlocks and persisting upwards, against gravity's protest. He loved a challenge and in such a situation one could really only look on the bright side. 

In the cave above Bee was still rubbing the tears away from his face and staring up at the ceiling of the hollow. Water dripped down around him, the glistening rocks lit gently even in the dull light of the night. He hiccuped a sob and felt his eyes burn with exhaustion. He was being childish but his pride hurt so much, his heart aching just the same. He remembered back when he didn't even have the words to say, his voice box crushed by Megatron as revenge. It was nice then, not even having to worry about not having the right words, because he had none at all. But now... it all caught in his throat and his entire time expected answers and poorly acted out Optimus impressions to smooth it all over. Instead Bumblebee's face had turned bright red and pale beneath it, sick and nervous at the same time. A cold sweat and beaded along the back of his neck as Strongarm and Fixit tried to mentally piece it together. Unfortunately for their leader, Bee didn't stick along long enough to find out if their expressions were of disgust or shock or mixed happiness. 

Smelling this mix of emotions was one determined ex-con who had just recently scaled a vertical rock facade just to make sure Bumblebee was okay. Grimlock stood in the entrance of the cave, nostrils flaring as he tried catching his breath. The rain that curtained the entrance drenched his shoulders, his body parting the steady stream like a firm stone in a river. He looked into the cave and saw Bee fighting the last sobs and hiccups, succumbing to exhaustion. The lean blonde had nearly rocked back and fallen on his back, so tired his focus waxed and waned within moments. 

Sighing heavily, Grimlock strode over to the leader who seemed to have been reduced to a scared, self-conscious little boy via emotions. He sank to his knees, weight shaking the cave, and wrapped his thick, strong arms around Bee's thin frame. He sighed, resting his chin atop the young blonde's head. He could smell the salt of tears and feel the feverish, chilled heat that had taken Bee's body. It was the kind of head cold that twisted in anxieties like swimming, muddy sleeplessness. Who knew how long the scout had been holed away here, crying and wishing he could take it all back, explain, and maybe even validate his actions. 

Grimlock didn't care. He cared that Bumblebee was losing himself over something that seemed trivial in his eyes. He worried that this would surely be the end of the endearingly strong leader who tried his best even if it meant thoroughly embarrassing himself in the process. However, this seemed so far away to Bumblebee, his head slumped on Grimlock's arm as the tears ran. 

 "It's okay..." Grimlock whispered, voice low and gravelly just like the thunder. Bee could barely believe his words, but the sound made the whole world easier to bear. 

Seeing this gentle reaction Grimlock bent over the tiny frame in his arms and squeezed him just a little tighter, always gentle. He cradled Bumblebee in his arms, whispering sweet shush sounds and kissing the back of his neck, telling the young blonde it would all be fine in a tongue Bee wasn't sure he knew. It was like the rolling thunder of Grimlock's voice, but sweeter, the fever medicine after a long night. 

Eyes heavy, Bee held to Grimlock's arm and felt his body grow heavier and Grimlock repeated those words over and over until it became is steady as the rain and the pitter patter of water dripping from the ceiling. 

It'll be okay. 

It'll be okay.

It'll be okay.

It'll be... 

It'll... 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lengthy silence on this story. I had quite a bit of momentum on the idea of the fic, but lost it due to sheer lack of time to flesh it out. So, here I am again. Answers to all your questions that would have been answered if I'd just finished the fic when I started it.

The End of The Great War was a complicated subject for the surviving few and even more complicated for those would perceived factions as black-and-white. It was hard to explain to new-sparks that you could have friends on both sides of the field and adamantly refuse to take any title. It was difficult to explain that so many had died and gasped to life over and over as if death couldn't be bothered to do his job anymore. So many had gone missing, lost to the stars and the deep void of space and time. So many had died in one way or another, and so few went on without them, screaming into the gunfire. Sure, Bee had talked to therapists and mnemosurgeons, but nothing silenced the screams of war in his head. The colors of energon on his hands were too vivid and the sensation of death's hand around his throat too visceral. It's not a feeling one easily forgets, death and betrayal. 

Even though the war is over, the ideals that stood behind them are long from dead. There would always be a struggle for control no matter where, when, or how the struggle occurred. It was just a natural struggle that living beings went through. But love... oh, love is far too complicated to cook down to simple parts, especially during a war. "The war is long over," some could argue. "You are free to love." 

Oh, how that would be nice to be true. 

Bumblebee remembered the first time he felt the warm glow of the distant feeling of love throb in his heart. It was mixed with anxiety and fear, but it was still love. For days he became agitated and restless in attempts to refute the idea that Grimlock had pulled at those long cooled heart strings. But the more time he spent keeping an eye on the prisoner on probation the more Bee felt that nervous joy. He couldn't deny that Grimlock was funny, if not a bit bereft of grace. And he was handsome, as well, save for the crooked and partially broken teeth. That came with a lot of fighting, so what could be done? But his heart... his warm, protective, determined soul that blazed behind that wide, crooked grin... that's what hooked Bee. 

Lying alone in that cave, red, sore eyes barely cracked to watch the darkness flutter with rainwater dripping down onto the cold, stony surface, Bee thought of how much love hurt. He'd only ever felt admiration and the kind of love brothers shared. This love, romantic, passionate love? He'd only seen it with others. But this... was love pain? Was the feeling of a kiss so hot and urgent but so filled with a pang of worry? This couldn't be right. Was this love? 

"You're worrying too much," came a gravely voice from above. 

Grimlock's head appeared in Bee's vision and his heart jumped again. He sighed and stared into those soft eyes of Grim's. Why was he so gentle looking for being such a known menace? 

"Am not," Bee whispered, noticing the horseness of his voice. 

"Yes you are. You do that thing where your forehead scrunches up and your eyes squint when you're worrying too much." 

Bumblebee sighed and covered his eyes with his face. He wanted to hide deeper in that cave, but there was no further to go. Grimlock picked up Bee's hand and placed a gentle kiss on his palm. The ex-scout cursed under his breath, face blazing hot. "Do you not like it when I do this?" 

"I..." 

What did Bee like? Why did he like it? The scout bit his lip and covered his mouth with his free hand. "I don't hate it," he said, voice small in the storm still thundering overhead outside. 

"Really?" Grimlock whispered, voice low and deep like the thunder above. "Then why run from it?" 

And the mood was broken. Bumblebee's eyes popped open and his mouth went dry. He looked away, but Grimlock only turned his head to meet the leader's gaze. His dreadlocks provided a curtain of shade for Bee's shame, but it wasn't dark enough. The blacked black couldn't swallow him up fast enough because what he was feeling was written over his face like a wide open book. 

"I didn't run from it," Bee cursed, sitting up, rubbing his eyes. 

"You ran, didn't you? Or do you want to call it a speeding walk?" Grimlock huffed, arms folded across his broad chest as he fell back on his haunches. "Was it because I moved too fast? I do that a lot. I don't listen, I really don't. Or is it because maybe you don't like to be on the bott--." 

"STOP!" Bumblebee snaped, face red hot. His hands were over his screaming hot cheeks and his eyes were wide behind them. "It's n-nothing like that." 

"Then what is it?" 

"I..." 

"Or is because other people were watching?" 

"It's... well, I mean... ngh...!" The blonde scout grumbled, messing up his hair in frustration. "It's not that!" 

"So it's because I'm a Decepticon... right?" 

The silence cut through the storm with a crack of thunder. The lightning illuminated the cavern just so Grimlock could catch a glimpse of Bumblebee's wide, teary eyes. So that was it. The war was long over, but it was far from over for the war-hardened scout. It wasn't easy to just toss out the notions that blood and tears hadn't been shed. Grimlock had seen his fair lot. He had felt out his emotions, but I guess being the victors, it was different. There was only time for celebrating and those who won weren't allowed to flesh out their pains and scars. But still... Bee's inability to return the hand holds and gentle kisses hurts. It's small grade affection, really. Couldn't he at least try? 

But seeing this face, this frozen fearful expression, Grim knew it wasn't intentional dismissal. 

"N-no it's not like that it's... it-it's..." 

"Enough," Grimlock whispered, reaching out his hand, eyes soft. "It's okay... you're enough." 

"I-I... but..." 

Bee stared at the broad, open hand and looked at Grimlock. Hesitantly the scout placed his hand into Grimlock's and the world moved in a rush. Grim pulled Bee close and locked the thinner scout in his broad, strong arms. He placed a hand soothingly over Bee's head. He could feel the gentle trembling Bee made when his thin arms reached around and returned the hug. 

Inside this warm grasp Bee buried his face in Grimlock's chest. This  _was_ love. This was what it felt like and the pain wasn't love's fault. He felt the heat of his tears and sobs against his face, feeling like a childish little one, like the first time he ran into battle. But this battle was not of the hands, but of the heart. 

"They don't care, Bee... they don't know the past like we do," Grim whispered, his voice low and gravely. 

"But I know," came a faint whisper. "I still know..." 

"You know what I know?" 

Grimlock tilted Bumblebee's face up to his and the scout could see the wide, tooth smile. The sight of Grim's uninhibited warmth made a deep blush spread across Bee's cheeks and then the world stopped. Just like the first time he'd felt that sting of doubt in his heart. This was it. "I know that I love you... and I'm never letting you go." 

Before Bumblebee could retort Grim pressed his soft, full lips to his. The storm's noise fell on deaf ears as the two kissed, Bee's hands gripping the back of Grimlock's shirt. They'd kissed softly and innocently before, usually accidentally, but this... this was deep. This kiss was hot, passionate, and made Bumblebee's head spin. He gasped when they parted, Grimlock kissing again, revelling the sounds Bee made.

"Nn! Haah... Gr--lock," Bee gasped between kisses, the two falling to the ground. Bee looked up at the man looming over him. His eyes were gleaming and his smile bright even in the dark of the cave. His dreadlocks feel over his ears and flowed around his shoulders. His skin, smooth and dark as the earth itself, was only interupted by one scar just on the jawline. Bumblebee found his fingers tracing this scar with hazy eyes. Who could have ever gotten so close to him? It must have been someone strong... someone... 

"It's a scratch," Grim answered, smiling and pressing a warm, endearing kiss to Bee's forehead. "What you do to my heart is much worse." 

"Wh-what?" Bee snapped, eyes wide in confusion. 

"Kidding," Grim chuckled. 

The ex-soldier sighed and rolled over, falling on his side with a heavy thud. He smiled and turned his head to Bee who looked befuddled to say the least. Grimlock rolled back on his side and propped his head up with his hand, rolling back on his side. "You look a little lost there, scout." 

"I... you were just... what's happening right now?" 

Grimlock smiled and replied, "You're tired. I may be known to be ruthless, but I'm not that bad. Come here." Grimlock pulled Bee closer with his free hand, wrapping that arm around the thin scout. "Sleep." 

"In a dirty cave?" Bee sighed, rubbing his tears away, finally calmed down. 

"You were the one that climbed in here." 

"I had other purposes in mind." 

Grimlock snickered. Bee heard his words and blushed, mouth open to deny his misunderstood meaning. "N-no-not like that!" 

"I know... I take it you haven't been picked on in a while?" 

"No..." 

The larger man smiled and closed his eyes, holding Bee next to him and sighing. It was dark, but the night was getting late. The sun would be up in a few hours, but luckily, unsupervised, Strongarm, Sideswipe, and Fixit wouldn't be up for hours. It was safe to relax for a little while. 

Bee picked up on this and leaned close, still rubbing the hot tears from his eyes. He hated his pride. It made him do even more embarrassing things. But at least he was lucky enough to have someone that understood. At least he had Grimlock. 

"I'm sorry," Bee whispered. 

"For what?" 

"Being me..." 

Grimlock tilted Bee's head up and frowned. "Never," he said, " _Never_ apologize for that." 

"Why?" 

"Because I love you the most." 


End file.
